People access resources they need in their professional and personal endeavors through web pages on the Internet and private computer networks. For example, a person may access a web page that hosts an interface to their email or bank. Web page operators often desire to provide resources on their page that align with the interests of people arriving at the page. For instance, the operator of a web page may provide access to a person's email service. If the operator believes that people arriving at the page to use their email may have an interest in using a word processing application, the operator may enable the page to provide visitors with access to resources for creating and editing documents. However, with all of the people using the Internet and private computer networks, a web page can experience a very large volume of traffic from visitors and it can be a challenge for the page operator to know what resources to make available. Merely providing resources based on the existing content on a page, as described in the above example, may miss opportunities to provide unrelated content that also interests visitors to the web page.
People's desire to maintain the security of personal information in the online era also presents a challenge. People may prefer not to have their preferences for content associated and stored with their personal identity in network accessible locations that could be breached by malicious or inadvertent actions. This sentiment disfavors a web page operator simply collecting and maintaining personal identity information and content preferences about each page visitor and then supplying page content based on the stored identity and preferences when the visitor returns to the page.